lxg_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Equality 7-2521
Equality 7-2521 is a adolescent human and the youngest leader of any incarnation of the League. Can't See Many years after Hyperion was obliterated, Equality 7-2521 lives in the fallout shelter of Hyperion in District 13 along with other survivors. He, along the people are unable to escape the shelter because of the 'Flies' that live above. Equality 7-2521 shows his only friend, International 4-8818 his new re-discovery of electricity through old relics he's scavaged and hopes that perhaps he can signal a nearby settlement for help against the Flies, however tells International to not tell anyone, in fear of the public discovering. The next day, the Flies arrive to Ridger to collect half of what they own and take it for themeselves. After coming up short, the Flies take ten innocent people hostage, two of these include Equality and International, as well as a former medic android, Wren. Equality is then taken out of the Ridger and above ground to what's left of Hyperion. He and International plan an escape, and if this was the end of them both, International will be with his friend to the end. They arrive at a colosseum constructed of debris of old buildings and junk and are commanded to kill each other while the defromed Flies cheer them on around them. Before they begin the fight, the Flies leader, Jack, comes out onto the arena with them and greets them with respect and kindness. As punishment for one of the ten spitting in Jack's face, Jack requests there to be no weapons used in the battle and instead 'sheer will power.' Equality and International team up and are able to snap the neck of an older woman. It then comes down to the final four; Equality, International, Wren (who has avoided the violence) and the man who spat at Jack. The man tackles International, but Equality attempts to pull him off, but fails. The man beats International while Equality pleads with Wren to help him, however Wren declines. The man leaves International alive but badly injured and then attacks Equality. Wren, feeling guilty, assists Equality and brutally decapitates the man with her hands alone. Equality then stumbles to his feet, awaiting his fate, however Wren does not kill him and instead calls out Jack who is watching above. Equality helps a battered and bloody International to his feet. The three refuse to kill each other which angers the Flies, however this delights Jack, and asks the crowd for a 'volunteer'. One of the Flies comes down to the arena and removes the tubes from her nose, transforming her into a gigantic mutated beast and Jack commands her to kill them and leaves. Equality manages to kill the beast by taking a human blood sample and stabbing the beast with it. With the beast dead and the three still standing, Jack calls for a stalemate. Later on that evening, Jack has dinner with the three of them. All three of them are tied to chairs however. Jack admits he's impressed with the trio's teamwork and trust towards each other, however he tells them that the three of them are to stay in Hyperion until they are eventually killed during the colloseum fights. Equality however states that the three of them are useful and can offer new techniques to the Flies, however this only amuses Jack, calling Equality "the one who's gonna die first." That night, Equality and International attempt to escape their cells by creating a small blow torch out of the Flies' human serum and a small match. The two escape, however International is hesitent to help Wren. They however change their mind when they discover that she was about to be raped by two Flies. The two kill the Flies and escape to the broken streets of Hyperion. After running through the streets, the three spend the night in an abandoned building. Equality then whispers to International to search the building for supplies for his 'beacon' while he and Wren keep watch. Equality and Wren keep watch and begin talking. Although showing bitter spite towards each other at first, the two warm up to each other. After Wren deactivates for the night leaving Equality on watch duty, a group of Flies come from behind him and drag the three of them back to the colosseum. The three are beaten and Wren is experimented on and has her legs taken off. Jack then tells the three that if they were to even shit without telling him then he and the Flies will personally go to the Ridger and kill all of them. However Equality counters him by saying that without the Ridger, the Flies would die out just as fast and calls Jack's bluff. Jack then punches Equality and makes him watch as he stabs International once in the stomach. Jack then threatens Equality directly and leaves. The next day, the three of them, horribly injured are in the center of the colosseum and once again Jack comes out and issues a deal; if the three of them can beat Jack in human form, the three can go home. When the fight begins, Equality manages to tackle Jack and even get a few shots in, but is overpowered by Jack's size and superior strength and is beaten. Before Jack is able to deliver the final blow, a man appears from the crowd and is able to save him by shooting Jack in the side with his shotgun. The Flies, believing guns no longer existed did little to stop Roland and was able to rescue the three. The Flies followed Roland closely as the group returned to Ridger. The leader of the town and former League member, Wade Watts tells Equality in the hospital that he sent Roland to rescue him. Equality thanks him but warns him that he shot the Flies' leader and to expect heavy retaliation. Wade expected this and is ready and proceeds to ask Equality questions on the Flies. The following week when the Flies come to pick up their weekly income, the Ridger's people are ready for retaliation and have traps. Jack, accompanied by nearly a hundred flies greet Wade and the town of Ridger and proclaim that he is not mad about what happened and even forgives Wade. But explains that if Wade wants Ridger to even exist then he must turn over the three who are rightfully his. Equality and International stand by Wade, however Wren is willing to be taken, but Wade does not allow this and says that as people, we stand together. Enraged, Jack promises them that the town's children will become his pets' new 'toys' and leaves. Equality then asks what they should do next. Appeal to the Masses Wade dismisses the crowd who have grown even more scared of the Flies. He requests to meet with Equality, International, Wren and Max at once. The five of them meet up to discuss the Flies. Equality finally confesses that he has been working on a beacon of sorts to contact others who are in the area for assistance. Wade asks Equality to contact the nearby city of New York and request assistance. However Equality tells him that he is still short of a central fuse. Equality remembers HAL laboratories still standing from when he, International and Wren were hiding from the flies and Wade forms a small party to go above ground and locate a fuse. Wade, Equality and International set off to HAL laboratories. International locates the fuse, but the party is then captured by the Flies and Jack. Jack lines the three of them up and picks the one 'who looks most guilty' to die. International is chosen and has his arm cut off and is shot in the back of the head, killing him. Jack then leaves Wade and Equality to mourn, telling him that it will soon get worse. Equality deeply mourns for his friend, but Wade insists they must leave. Equality then punches Wade and insist that they bury International. He is buried overlooking the Atlantic Ocean and the two reach the settlement. Equality is able to finish the beacon, but instead of telling Wade right away, he instead climbs to the surface and makes a small fire at International's grave. He is greeted by Wren who followed him after he left. Equality confesses that International was the only friend he's ever have, and perhaps ever will have. Wren confesses that she's never been able to make any friends because she was made shortly before the Holy went off and is the last of her kind and asks Equality if she can be his friend. He says yes. That night, the two sleep out under the stars and Wren holds hands with Equality. Equality then promises her that he is going to kill Jack. A few days later, Equality, Wade, Wren, and the man now named Max and the citizens of the settlement are suddenly ambushed by the Flies who start attacking and killing citizens. Equality manages to fight off a few, but searches for Wren. He then confronts Jack who was fighting Max. Jack outmatches Equality and attempts to strangle him before being saved by a squad of unknown soldiers. Jack is arrested and Equality falls unconscious. Equality wakes up in a hospital bed inside a holding cell and is greeted by a man named Henry. He tells him that he was the one who answered the beacon and sent help. Equality asks what happened to Wren, Roland and Wade and Henry confirms all of them are safe. When asked about Jack, Henry stats that he's incarcerated. Equality insists on executing Jack, however Henry states that the death penalty was ruled out centuries ago. He is then visited by Wren who embraces him. Equality asks why he is in a holding cell, to which Henry replies that while saving the community, they were savaging through supplies, they found something and must keep Equality, Wade, Max and Wren in incarceration until they are cleared.